pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Donavan
Hailing from Barclay, Donavan was the second son of a noble who came to Pendor to seek a name for himself. Known for his cruel punishments to soldiers who disobey commands, a Ravenstern lord drummed him out of his employ for his methods. Despite this, his methods are effective, and can make a proper soldier out of a peasant relatively quickly (really high starting training skill). He will tell his tale the first time the player goes near Castle Alden and Donavan is on his/her party. He is equipped with a Cap & Chain Helm, Braced Wooden Round Shield, Mail Boots, Ravenstern Battle Axe and a Mail Shirt. Since 3.9.2, he also comes equipped with an Arquebus, though he lost his bullets and you need to find them for him. This is the easiest way for a player to acquire an arquebus if they intend on using a firearm on their playthrough. Given that making Donavan into a lord later is a good idea and the arquebus can't be fired from horseback, taking the gun away from him and giving it to another companion who is less skilled in combat (Leslie, etc.) is also a good idea. Donavan clashes with Sigismund (2) for his lack of respect towards the latter, and makes it clear that he would enjoy having him whipped. He is also disliked by Leslie (1) for both his cruelty and his frequent threats to flog her. However, he gets along well with Frederick (3), because they agree that discipline is a vital part of any effective army: * (1): Excuse me, captain. During our last fracas, I told Leslie, that utterly incompetent merchant, to hold the line and not go haring off after a foe on her own. Her response to me was that I should insert my orders into an unmentionable location! I will not tolerate such disobedience again! * (1): Her back will stripe as prettily as any soldier's, Captain, and if she suggests again that I torture puppies for fun, she'll rue the day she opened her insolent mouth. * (2): Captain, Sigismund is incorrigibly undisciplined. During our last skirmish, I called out to him that he should flank the fellow to the right of me. He informed me that he'd split my skull if I tried to give him another order and followed up this remark with an obscene gesture! * (2): Commander, this sort of undisciplined behavior gets soldiers killed. It puts not only him, but all those around him in danger. Defiance of authority is a corrosive influence in any company, but especially in one like this, with so many divergent backgrounds. I shall flog him, despite his threats, if he ignores me again. * (3): Captain. I must say that it is a pleasure going into battle with men like Frederick at my side. Mettenheim trains fine soldiers, and I admire him immensely. * (3): He's a professional soldier, and despite being of middle age accounts for many on the battlefield. He knows the wisdom of holding together in a disciplined battle-line, too. You showed excellent sense in adding him to the company. He is a noble with martial personality, making him lord will result on him recruiting many Pendor commoner troops and many Barclay troops, this is his template: * 4-6 Pendor Recruit * 4-9 Pendor Militia * 2-4 Pendor Light Bowman * 4-8 Pendor Footman * 2-4 Pendor Swordsman * 1-3 Pendor Man-at-Arms * 1-3 Pendor Bladesman * 6-13 Barclay Balestra * 6-11 Barclay Heavy Soldat * 1-5 Barclay Imperial Lancier * 0-1 Barclay Imperial Chevalier He will hire on with you for 3000 denars. He is a solid pick as a trainer for your CKO, as he starts with high training and low level, meaning that you can level him up easily and focus on combat skills that will improve his performance in the battlefield and will allow knights and sergeants to become stronger faster. He starts having more skill with crossbows and one handed weapons, but the other proficiencies dont fall short, meaning he can play any weapon set. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Barclay Heavy Soldat, Barclay Balestra and Barclay Imperial Chevalier. To know more about this, check here. If you have Leslie in your party upon sending Donavan, Leslie will object, and Donavan will object if you send Leslie. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Donavan is the one chosen, he may give Barclay Aventurier, Barclay Heavy Soldat or Barclay Imperial Chevalier. To know more about this, check here. Category:Companions Category:Barclay Category:Firearms